


ain't nothin' but a hound dog

by knightspur



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (no actual mpreg), Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, way softer than the tags sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: This is his first rut since he started formally dating Soonyoung, and even though they've spent a few of Soonyoung's heats together, Seokmin isn't sure if he trusts himself around the omega once his instincts actually take over.





	ain't nothin' but a hound dog

Ordinarily, Seokmin doesn't aim to spend much time apart from Soonyoung. He's clingy, more than is really becoming for an alpha, and he’s always let Soonyoung take the lead in their relationship. Living up to his supposed stature isn't usually his goal either. 

But, he's facing one of the rare times where he's going to have to act like an alpha and he's going to have to do it without seeing Soonyoung for at least a few days. He hasn't yet actually told his boyfriend that he's about to go into a rut. Mostly because the idea of it leaves him embarrassed and more than a little afraid. Seokmin has only gone through a few ruts before this one and each one has managed to be more miserable than the last. 

Most of the time he can barely remember the details. It's like going to sleep and waking up three days later to find he's torn apart his room and humped one of his poor pillows in half. But, short of the damage he causes locked in his room, Seokmin hasn't managed to make much trouble. At least not yet. 

This is his first rut since he started formally dating Soonyoung, and even though they've spent a few of Soonyoung's heats together, Seokmin isn't sure if he trusts himself around the omega once his instincts actually take over. His plan was to tell Soonyoung before his rut started, at least, so he could move clear to the other side of the planet to avoid Seokmin and his hormone-addled brain. 

His plan goes out the window when he catches himself staring at the exposed crook of Soonyoung's neck while they're watching a movie. He still has two or three days before his rut is due to start, but Seokmin can already feel the effects of the uptick in his hormones. He wants to be close to Soonyoung all the time, more so even than usual. His eyes end up stuck to the pale sliver of exposed skin, unable to stop himself from thinking of sinking his teeth into it, holding Soonyoung in place while he has his way. Some terrible, animal part of his brain thinks about biting down hard enough to break the skin, about the taste of Soonyoung's blood in his mouth. 

Seokmin almost knocks them both off of the couch when he realizes where his mind has gone, his stomach churning. He doesn't like to think that he would be capable of doing anything like that to Soonyoung… _his_ Soonyoung. Seokmin has always done his best to treat the older omega like a prince since in his mind that's what Soonyoung is worth. 

He must feel Seokmin shifting uncomfortably next to him because Soonyoung turns, a smile on his soft face. “Everything okay?”

Seokmin nods mutely, keeping his mouth shut in case some other bizarre desire rises in him. He can't tell Soonyoung about his rut, he decides, licking his lips as Soonyoung turns back to the movie on the television. There's no way he wants to admit that some part of him might be capable of doing things like that… hurting Soonyoung. He wraps his arms more securely around Soonyoung, forehead against his shoulder, listening to his calm breathing. Soonyoung hums at the added contact, leaning back into Seokmin a little further.

Trying his best to be subtle about it, Seokmin nuzzles the bridge of his nose against the side of Soonyoung's jaw. Usually breathing in Soonyoung's soft scent helps Seokmin calm down, but at the moment it only seems to make the already agitated pounding of Seokmin's heart even worse. Still, he can't exactly get himself to start now that he's started, nudging more insistently at Soonyoung's face until he tilts his head, leaving enough space for Seokmin to mouth at the underside of his chin. 

“Is there a reason,” Soonyoung starts, his voice cutting off with a little whine when Seokmin nips directly at one of the sensitive glands under his skin. “Is there a reason you're scenting me instead of paying attention?”

“No,” Seokmin says, mumbling the lie into Soonyoung's pale skin. He shifts, hugging tighter around his sides, rubbing his chin along Soonyoung's shoulder. It's suddenly very important that he make Soonyoung smell as much like him as possible. Soonyoung makes a small sound, his hands tight on top of Seokmin's.

“Okay,” he says, his voice caught around a little sigh. He melts back against Seokmin's chest, pliant while Seokmin proceeds to nuzzle into his hair and shoulders far more than is reasonable. It's definitely weird, and Seokmin is glad that Soonyoung hasn't decided to call him out on it. He growls when he's finished, just a small, satisfied rumble in the middle of his chest.

That's also weird and it makes Soonyoung sit up, twisting his flexible body in Seokmin's arms to stare at him “Did you just…”

He trails off without finishing the question and Seokmin's face flushes, ducking his head to hide as much as possible. “No.”

“Minnie,” Soonyoung says, rolling his eyes. “You're being weird.”

“No, I'm not,” Seokmin says, like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Soonyoung huffs, his fingers wrapping around Seokmin's chin and forcing him to lift his head. He must be much closer to starting than he thought because he turns his head to nip at the tips of Soonyoung's fingers without thinking about it. 

Soonyoung gives him a sly smile in return, rubbing his thumb against Seokmin's lower lip. “You're rutting.”

It's not a question but Seokmin shakes his head. It doesn't matter that he's hard against the small of Soonyoung's back, has been since he started scenting him. His lips part a little, biting gently on Soonyoung's thumb. Soonyoung rolls his eyes but he's still smiling, probably entertained by Seokmin's puppy-ish eagerness.

“You should go home,” Seokmin says, his words muffled by Soonyoung still pressing on his lip. He won't stay like this for long, not if he's already starting. Soonyoung blinks at him, his brow furrowing a little.

“Why would I do that?” He asks, turning in Seokmin's arms so he's straddling his lap. “Do you have someone else coming to help you?”

There's a slight catch to the way Soonyoung asks, a little burr in his tone like he might really think Seokmin is capable of that. Seokmin shakes his head, wrapping his fingers around Soonyoung's arm, pressing his face against the thin bones of Soonyoung's wrist to breathe him in again. “Of course I don't.”

The truth is he's not sure if he's even going to be capable of letting Soonyoung walk out of the door. He's already swallowing down a mixture of annoyance and mild panic at the idea of letting him go. Soonyoung draws the fingers of his other hand through Seokmin's hair, kissing his forehead. “Then why would I leave?”

“Because, um,” Seokmin starts, his voice unsteady. Soonyoung has started kissing his face; his brow, the top of his cheek, the tip of his nose, all the while making his way toward Seokmin’s mouth. It’s very distracting. “It’s not… it’s not a good idea, right? If you, um, stay here.”

Soonyoung hums out a laugh. Seokmin is starting to think that he might have had some idea that this was going to happen because he hardly seems surprised. Seokmin has always been more than a little powerless to Soonyoung and his charms, his hands sliding under his loose sweater as Soonyoung settles more comfortably in his lap.

Seokmin is still holding onto Soonyoung’s arm. He releases it, reluctantly, letting Soonyoung wrap his fingers around the back of his neck. One of his plush thighs is pressing into the bulge of Seokmin’s cock and the only thing he can think of doing is rutting up into Soonyoung’s soft flesh.

While Soonyoung kisses the corner of his mouth, Seokmin cranes his neck back, taking a breath of clean air in a desperate attempt to clear his head. He can feel the heat burning through his veins, the desire to press Soonyoung down onto the couch and _take_ rising up from the pit of his stomach.

“I don’t wanna… do anything to you,” Seokmin says, his words coming out in an uneven rush. Soonyoung pauses at that, sitting back on Seokmin’s thighs. He has his lips pursed, looking at Seokmin like he isn’t sure if he heard him right.

“You don’t wanna fuck me?” Soonyoung asks. He sounds amused, not hurt, his face scrunching up into a smile. “Really, Seokmin-ah?”

“No,” Seokmin whines, pressing his face into Soonyoung’s collarbone. It’s a mistake— pressed in closer he can smell the spicy-sweet tang of Soonyoung’s arousal and it makes it that much harder to think about anything else. “I don’t wanna _hurt_ you.”

“Is that really what you’re worried about?” Soonyoung says, scratching the back of Seokmin’s head. “You’re not gonna hurt me.”

He wishes he could trust himself as much as Soonyoung seems to trust him. Seokmin shakes his head, pressing light kisses against Soonyoung’s chest. He’s sure that he could. He’s never spent his rut with another person and he doesn’t want to risk making a mess of things with Soonyoung.

As far as alphas go, Seokmin isn’t much of one. It’s never bothered him that he lacks the harsh competitive edge that some of his friends have, that his first response isn’t fight. He’s always looked at Soonyoung as someone to be cherished, not something to be possessed. He’s worried that his rut will change that, worried that he’ll scare Soonyoung off or wind up being too aggressive with him.

“Lee Seokmin, look at me,” Soonyoung says, his voice low and sweet. Seokmin lifts his head a little reluctantly, biting his lip as he tips his head back to meet Soonyoung’s gaze properly. “You’re being silly.”

Seokmin bites down on his lip, his hands squeezing the back of Soonyoung’s thighs without thinking. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Soonyoung says, shaking his head, petting his fingers through Seokmin’s hair once again. Seokmin licks his lips, kneading his fingers into Soonyoung’s thighs. Soonyoung looks down at him with a little smirk growing on his face. “Now carry me to bed. Seungkwan will have a fit if we make a mess on his couch.”

“Whatever you say,” Seokmin says, fitting his hands on the back of Soonyoung’s thighs and lifting him up. Soonyoung chuckles, wrapping his arms around Seokmin’s neck to hold himself up.

By the time he kicks the door shut behind him, Seokmin is feeling far less composed than before. His mouth is attached to the side of Soonyoung’s neck, digging his teeth into the crook of his shoulder, gripping tighter onto Soonyoung’s thighs. Soonyoung’s arms are still wrapped around his neck, face pressed into Seokmin’s hair, whining softly under his breath.

“You smell really good, you know,” he says, his voice breathy in Seokmin’s ear. “It’s been bugging me for days.”

Seokmin opens his mouth to respond to that, but when he breathes in he’s assaulted by Soonyoung’s scent, flooding his mouth and making it impossible to focus on whatever he meant to say. Instead, he growls against the side of Soonyoung’s neck, shifting his grasp so he can rut his hips against Soonyoung’s properly.

He can feel Soonyoung’s back arch when Seokmin presses him against the door, but his actual control of himself feels far away. He bites at the line of Soonyoung’s throat, hard enough to leave the imprints of his teeth. Soonyoung wiggles in Seokmin’s grasp, tugging at his arms a little. He laughs a little, though his voice is hardly steady.

“Minnie, bed. C’mon,” he says, and Seokmin huffs out something that’s supposed to be an agreement. He steps away from the door, setting Soonyoung down on the bed. He detaches himself just enough to shove Soonyoung’s sweater up, pressing his mouth along the sensitive skin of Soonyoung’s stomach.

Soonyoung whines, squirming against the bed. Seokmin is usually a fan of taking his time with Soonyoung, but he feels too strained already. He sits up to pull Soonyoung’s sweater off, dragging his blunt nails over Soonyoung’s bare chest, making him whimper out sharply again. He doesn’t take as much time, as usual, pulling Soonyoung’s jeans off of his hips.

Outside of his heats, Soonyoung’s body isn’t nearly as purposeful about preparing itself, so when Seokmin’s fingers slide between his thighs to find him already slick it’s a surprise. Soonyoung sighs out a soft sound, pushing his hips down on Seokmin’s fingers. Seokmin uses one of his hands to push Soonyoung’s thighs further apart, taking advantage of his flexibility, sliding one finger in slowly.

Seokmin isn’t aware of the fact that he’s growling in one low, constant stream until Soonyoung’s hand presses against his chest. He can feel the vibrations of it under Soonyoung’s fingers but he can’t quite make himself stop it. He’s also grinding his hips into the bed, searching for friction on his aching cock. It’s too hard for him to focus on everything, and his attention gets caught on biting at the swell of Soonyoung’s shoulder, shoving his pants down as far as he can without pulling away.

Soonyoung shifts, working for a hand between the two of them to slide two fingers into his hole alongside Seokmin’s, his back arching. He has far more focus than Seokmin does, spreading his fingers apart, thrusting them at an uneven rhythm. Seokmin keeps sucking hickeys into the soft, pale skin of Soonyoung’s collarbone. Every mark he leaves is far more satisfying than it should be to his eyes, blooming red and purple and making his ego swell right along with them.

“Minnie,” Soonyoung says, his voice a whimper. One of his legs is caught around the back of Seokmin’s thighs, keeping his legs open wide. Soonyoung’s other hand reaches, pulling on Seokmin’s arm. Another growl rumbles out of Seokmin’s chest, taking hold of Soonyoung’s wrist and pinning it over his head, pressing him down into the bed. 

He feels half disconnected from his body, sliding both his and Soonyoung’s fingers out with a slick sound. Soonyoung huffs out a little sound, almost a laugh, his body drawn into a tight line. “You’re gonna drive me crazy like this.”

Seokmin sits up, detaching Soonyoung’s leg from his waist, rolling him onto his stomach instead. Soonyoung pushes himself up onto his knees, his chest pressed into the bed. Seokmin pulls Soonyoung’s hips closer, kissing the base of his spine before pressing his cock against Soonyoung’s hole. He isn’t as slow as usual about sliding in, their hips slapping together when he bottoms out. Soonyoung’s fingers dig into the sheets, groaning loudly as he adjusts to the sudden full feeling.

Soonyoung pushes his hips back after a moment, still holding onto the sheets for leverage, mouth hanging open, panting. Seokmin has both hands planted on his hips, pulling Soonyoung back into every harsh thrust. He can’t hear the sounds he’s making over the pounding of blood in his ears.

The distant, still remaining intellectual part of his brain knows that it’s impossible to knock Soonyoung up the way his brain is telling him to. Still, he slides one hand from Soonyoung’s hips to press against his flat stomach, pressing a little, enough to make Soonyoung whimper. The alpha part of his brain has decided that there’s nothing wrong with trying. He leans forward, plastering his chest to Soonyoung’s back and mouthing at the back of his shoulder, leaving another imprint of his teeth.

“Soonie,” Seokmin says, his voice rumbling out of the center of his chest. He saws his hips forward harder, holding Soonyoung as close to him as he can. The angle means every time he thrusts into Soonyoung the head of his cock presses into his prostate, pounding into it. He licks over the bite he left on Soonyoung’s shoulder, groaning into his skin. “You feel so good, babe. So tight.”

Soonyoung shifts his weight to one side, wiggling one of his arms under his body to wrap around his cock. It makes his body clench tighter around Seokmin’s cock and he groans in response, his hand squeezing around Soonyoung’s stomach. 

He shoves his hips forward again, hand tight around Soonyoung’s hip, probably just shy of leaving the imprint of his hand behind, nipping at the back of Soonyoung’s neck. He can feel Soonyoung’s thighs trembling against him, his voice shaking as he starts to unravel. Seokmin strokes his thumb over Soonyoung’s stomach, far slower and softer than the unrelenting pace of his hips.

“Minnie,” Soonyoung says, his voice thin and soft. He turns his head to the side, pressing the best kiss he can manage to Seokmin’s mouth in spite of the awkward angle. Seokmin can feel the slight catch on each thrust as his knot swells and he can tell Soonyoung feels it as well, his back arching. “C’mon Minnie— so close. C’mon.”

Seokmin is dimly aware that he’s babbling something against the open space of Soonyoung’s mouth, a confused string of promises on how well he’s gonna fill him up, how much he loves Soonyoung and how good it feels inside of him. He probably isn’t making any sense, really, but it’s enough to make Soonyoung mewl under him, his hole fluttering around Seokmin’s cock as he comes.

Seokmin pushes his cock in deeper, his teeth sinking into the back of Soonyoung’s neck as his knot swells the rest of the way, locking the two of them together as he comes as well. He keeps trying to pump his hips for a moment, failing to do anything more than grind his cock in deeper. He keeps his arm wrapped around Soonyoung’s waist, peppering his shoulders with small kisses, licking the sweat off of his skin.

Moving as gently as he can he rolls the both of them to the side, his breath coming out in hard pants. He curls both arms around Soonyoung, kissing his cheek as his head starts to clear.

“Are you okay?” He says, his voice coming out pitched lower than he intends. Soonyoung hums out a little laugh, shifting one of the pillows under his head, snuggling back into Seokmin’s chest.

“I’m excellent,” he says, laughing softly, stroking his fingers over Seokmin’s arm. Seokmin grins, pressing an apologetic kiss to the bite mark left on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Do you feel better?”

“For now,” Seokmin says, nuzzling his face into Soonyoung’s shoulder. “You know now you’re not gonna be able to leave until I’m done with you.”

Soonyoung hums, still stroking one of Seokmin’s arms, laughing. “That’s a pretty big sacrifice you’re asking of me, stud.”

“I know,” Seokmin says, hiding his grin against the back of Soonyoung’s shoulder.

**{* * *}**

As far as the loud, over-active alpha part of Seokmin’s brain is concerned, he’s doing a fantastic job filling Soonyoung up as much as possible.

“Baby,” he says, though he’s less talking to Soonyoung and more cooing over the bump he’s made in his usually flat, slim tummy. He has Soonyoung flat on his back, one hand fit over his stomach, head bent low as he thrusts his hips in again. Soonyoung’s fingers are tight in his hair, stroking the sweaty locks away from his face.

“I think that’s the hundredth time you’ve said that,” Soonyoung says, sharp and breathless. “Are you broken?”

Usually, Seokmin would laugh along with him, but his attention is far too focused on filling him up once again. Seokmin ducks his head further, kissing one of the dozen hickeys he’s left in the last several hours. Soonyoung arches his back, rolling his hips up to match Seokmin’s steadier thrusts.

He can feel the effects of his rut starting to wear off, or at least he’s starting to run out of the endless stamina that’s pushed him to knot Soonyoung as many times as possible— the relentless drive to keep him there and fill him— _breed_ him. The thought of it still pushes him to thrust his hips harder, chasing the orgasm that’s building up in the pit of his stomach.

“Baby,” he says, mumbling again, petting Soonyoung’s stomach before sliding his hand up to pinch at one of his nipples instead. His eyes are still fixed on Soonyoung’s chest, the way he’s still flushed pink and sweaty, squirming a little on the sheets as he keeps trying to move his hips in time with Seokmin’s. Soonyoung laughs or tries to, it comes out a breathy little moan in the end as Seokmin angles his hips to push his cock against Soonyoung’s prostate.

Soonyoung tilts his head back against the bed, lips parted as Seokmin’s blunt nails drag over his thigh, leaving thin pink lines behind.

“Yeah, baby,” Soonyoung says, wrapping his legs around Seokmin’s waist. “Go on, Minnie. Please.”

Seokmin lifts his head, kissing along the underside of Soonyoung’s jaw, softer than before. He’s not looking to leave marks anymore, just to taste the warmth of his skin, drinking him in as much as possible. Soonyoung’s fingers go tight in his hair, whimpering as his thighs shake. He drops one hand to grab at Seokmin’s wrist, nails digging little crescents into his skin. He puts Seokmin’s hand back on his stomach, fitting both of their hands over the slight bump in his stomach.

Seokmin’s hand tightens, Soonyoung’s fingers laced with his, growling as he pushes his cock all the way in again. Soonyoung’s body gives a little jerk, clinging to Seokmin’s hand as he comes. It’s smaller than before and Seokmin can hardly blame him for being tired by this point. He groans, pressing his forehead into Soonyoung’s collarbone as his knot swells again.

When Seokmin flops himself carefully to the side, Soonyoung grins, stroking the tips of his fingers over the swell of his stomach. “Are you still broken?”

“I’m good,” Seokmin says, his voice muffled as he nuzzles Soonyoung’s shoulder. He still can’t pull his eyes off of Soonyoung’s stomach, cupping his hand softly around his hip. Soonyoung turns his head to look back at him, a grin on his face.

“You’re into this,” he says, pulling Seokmin’s hand to his stomach again. Seokmin groans, pressing his face into Soonyoung’s shoulder to hide.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, though it’s hardly the first kink he and Soonyoung have stumbled across. Soonyoung laughs, curling himself into Seokmin’s arms.

“That’s cool,” he says, his voice lazy, eyes lightly shut, right on the edge of sleep. “Once we’re separated you can eat me out too if you want.”

Seokmin grins, pressing a kiss behind Soonyoung’s ear. “Yeah, that sounds good babe.”

Soonyoung laughs again, soft and warm as he dozes off in Seokmin’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober is really an exercise in outing just how terrible i am to the world and im SORRY. this was supposed to be day 7 but whatever this is when i finished it


End file.
